Fates Circle
by oliviajk42
Summary: Peter Pettigrew was angry. It wasn't fair. Why should his friends get to see their soulmates and not him? Even Snape got a glimpse at the love of his life. But not him, poor Peter, always left behind or forgotten. Well he would show them! With grunt of frustration Peter shoved his foot through the runes carved into the wood and with a crackle of energy- all hell broke loose.
1. Chapter 1

The following story is the very beginning of a story that I am in the midst of writing and I am in need of a Beta. I don't think I will have too many spelling errors, but I would like advice on syntax, story line and fact checking. I work 40+ hours a week and have a baby, so updates will be about once a month. If you enjoy this blurb and would like to Beta please message me, or if you are interested in the next chapter or have suggestions I would love to hear them.

Title is currently in the works. But for now, this is Fates Circle.

Hogwarts, Library.

September 1975.

Snape glanced up from his study of the ancient scroll, laid out in front of him across a well hidden table in the library. The recipe was in Olde English, easily translated with the right sources, but complicated beyond belief, he could see why the four buffoons swallowed their pride and asked for his help.

"The ingredients are rare… and expensive" he sneered at the group.

Black snorted, "Not a problem, for us." Lupin elbowed him in the ribs, reminding Black that it was them asking for help.

"Remind me again what your plan is and why I should be involved?" he sighed in frustration.

It was Potter who answered this time, "I want to prove to Evans that she is my soul mate- "

"And Fates Circle will do that? I thought that it only let you glimpse into the future, nothing specific!" He interrupted.

Potter looked put out at the interference. Good. It was Lupin of course, who answered his question. Obviously he had spent the most time studying this scroll.

"Its not just Fates Circle, that potion is a variant of scrying water that was used to give you a glimpse of your true love. James found it hidden away in the family vault. His great-grandfather worked for the department of mysteries and developed this back before they banned ritual magic." he lectured patiently.

Lupin probably couldn't keep his grubby hands away from all the books he had access to at Potters house, he most likely spent hours there every summer pouring through the banned texts and reading about illegal magic and hidden history's.

"The combination will reveal the form of your soul mate within the Fates Circle. We have the ancient runes and arithmancy for the ritual completed, we were able to do most of it over the summer, but the potions are beyond us. I suggested we ask you- I know you hav-had- a relationship with Lily and this might be a way for both you and James to figure out if you should keep pursuing her."

The gangly Gryffindor brought up a good point, he knew that there was no way that Lily was Potters soul mate. But any relationship he had with her was gone after the debacle at the end of term last year. His outburst during what he considered the worst moment of his life was unacceptable and he didn't want to loose his best friend.

"I'll make the potion, but I want to participate."

There was immediate outrage from Black and Pettigrew. The usually slimy snake insults. Snape held eye contact with Potter. He knew it would be him who decided as he was the leader of their little circus. After a long moment Potter held his hand out, and Snape gladly clasped it in a frim handshake.

A deal was struck.

"This will take 6 weeks to brew and must be used by the winter solstice, unless you plan on waiting a year, we will have to work fast."

If anyone had come across the group working in the library that day, they might have joined the Fat Friar and the Grey Lady in haunting the castle, as the sight of the Marauders and Severus Snape willingly working together was a chilling one.


	2. Chapter 2

Shrieking Shack

December 1975

The runes circling Severus glowed blue and cast a strange shadow on the somber group surrounding him. The five of them sat in a circle, each surrounded by a their own circle of runes. They had spent hours on self discovery, meditating over the runes to see which ones they had a spiritual connection to and which ones represented them the best.

They had carved their runes painstakingly into the floor of the shrieking shack, where they could do so without interruption from other students and teachers. The potion that Severus had brewed over the last couple months was one of the most complicated he had ever done.

At its peak Severus had spent nearly three days at its side with no sleep, stirring every few minutes. The pearlescent potion now coated the runes, filling in the gouges carved by the boys and lighting the room with that dim eerie glow. As they sat in that circle, each surrounded by their own circle of runes, Black and Potter fidgeted in anticipation. In a few moments Severus would prove that Potter chasing Lily was in vain.

Severus held up an ornate dagger borrowed from the depths of the Black vault and sliced his palm quickly with the sharp tip. He passed it to Remus who copied him with a hiss of pain. The last thing to do was to let their blood flow along the outside of the circle, filling the deep cuts in the floor with red blood and misty potion; a sacrifice needed in order to bring forth the image of your true match, or so the brittle old scrolls instructions said.

He was the first to let the drops of his blood splatter across the rune circle. Instantly the dim blue changed to an orangey yellow and the light burst up in a beam, the face of a girl staring back at him.

It wasn't Lily. It seemed as though some weight had been set upon his shoulders. He glanced over to Potter, who had received the dagger from Sirius and passed it along to Peter, who was beside Severus.

Potters blood lit up his circle and Severus froze. He couldn't see her face but he could recognize that red hair anywhere. Potters dumbstruck face was another hint as well. Lily was not his: she belonged to Potter.

He turned back to the girl in front of him. She was a red head as well, more orange than Lily's auburn. With freckles and dark brown eyes on a heart shaped face. Unlike Lily's light and delicate features, this girl had sharp full brows, long lashes and deep dark lipstick.

The longer he lingered on her, the more her image came into focus. Her hair was long nearly to her waist, fading to a pale blonde at the ends. She wore a black long sleeve dress with a little white collar. It reminded him of that show that he and Lily would watch on her television when they were younger.

Pettigrew gave him a shove just then, distracting him from memorizing her features "Why isn't mine working!" he hissed in frustration.

Severus grimaced at him and shrugged, Pettigrew's runes surrounding him hadn't changed from blue to the warm glow that was surrounding his friends. They seemed to flicker out on the describing runes supposed to represent your very core and being. If they were in accurate or carved incorrectly you would not get a glimpse of your soul mate.

Pettigrew's face contorted in anger, he lifted a foot and shoved it through his few glowing runes, towards the four opaque images in the center of their little circle. The blood and potion smeared outwards past the carved line containing the ritual magic and with a deafening roar, all the air in the room became charged with an electric energy.

Severus watched in horror as the girls in front of them steadily became corporeal, no longer a vision, but actually in the room with the group. With four very real thuds they collapsed onto the hard wood floors and Severus shot forward to make sure they were unharmed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione fell out of bed with a loud thump and uneasy groan. She had heard the things skittering around her and Ginny's room at Grimmauld place and she didn't want to be down on the floor for long, even the dust bunnies had teeth here. But she wasn't in Grimmauld Place and she wasn't anywhere near her bed and she didn't have her wand.

Instantly panicking, she noticed several things at once. She was somewhere equally as gross, but much more torn apart, surrounded by shocked faces and some sort of botched attempt at a ritual. Some of these faces were much younger versions of faces she had said goodnight to only hours ago.

The Shrieking Shack, Time Travel and the Marauders plus Snape, Lily, a stranger and Tonks. What a terrible game of Cluedo.

Then Tonks started screaming.

Hermione whirled around and stared at the girl who was pointing in horror at the young man who now stood behind her: Sirius Black.

Hermione pounced on her, knocking them both back to the ground and forcing the girl into silence. The girls hair had started turning various shades sickly green.

Thinking quickly Hermione arranged her knees on either side of Tonks's torso and leaned down to look her right in the eye.

"Tonks, I need you to take a deep breath okay? Don't scream and don't say anything. We have time travelled- I am assuming it's the seventies?" Hermione glanced at Remus and Lily who nodded in confirmation.

Tonks was hyperventilating so Hermione loosened her grip on the girl, who took a long gasping breath.

"S-S-S-Sirius Black!" she choked out around Hermione's fingers.

"I know-Tonks, listen! I need you to trust me okay? I know you, I literally just had dinner with you a few hours ago and you made your nose look like a ducks bill. Charlie calls you by your first name because you lost a bet in 3rd year about posing as McGonagall. I need you to believe me when I say Sirius Black didn't do it. He is innocent, okay? If I let you go do you promise not to scream?"

She waited for Tonks to nod before she slowly crawled off of her, gladly taking Sirius's offered hand as she rose from her knees.

"What year is it?" Hermione asked finally taking a moment to re orientate herself.

Sirius was still holding her hand and she shook him off and glanced around the group.

James Potter, who looked so much like Harry she wanted to cry, was hovering behind Lily Evans, who was in a set of terrible orange, flowered pajamas. Sirius was still twitching beside her and Professor Lupin had helped Tonks up off the floor and was examining her scraped elbow. The girl Hermione didn't know stood beside Professor Snape, who looked like he might be sick. Peter Pettigrew still sat, shell shocked, in his little circle of runes next to the obvious reason they were all here. The blood and potion he had smeared outside the containing runes.

"its December, 1975" Lily finally said.

Hermione pursed her lips. She didn't know as much about this time as she would have liked, only what she had memorized from Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Wizarding History of the 20th Century. She knew much of it was biased and not fact checked.

Determined, Hermione turned towards Peter Pettigrew, she would hold off judgement of him until she knew exactly what was going on and so she examined the mess around him. There was circles within circles of runes, some she knew and others she had never seen. She knelt down and dabbed her finger in the potion that coated the outer circle of runes, it was a bit tacky, and very sparkly.

She glanced up at her teenaged professor, unsure of how to address him "Snape, Is this scrying potion?"

The girl beside him perked up, and eyes widened in amazement when she realize who he was.

"Merlin's saggy left testicle, You're Professor Snape! This is so wicked! Would you sign my Potions book?!" She whipped around a tiny hand bag and to Hermione's utter amazement pulled out a giant copy of Moste Potente Potions.

Sirius and James seemed to be having fits, Lily and Remus were trying very hard not to laugh and Tonks was turning white in shock. Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to remain calm. She went back to examining the mess on the floor and glanced up at the very upset, very young Peter Pettigrew.

Hermione cleared her throat a bit and gently spoke to him, "Peter, did you break through the containing runes in the middle of the ritual?"

Peter took a long shuddering breath, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes "Ye-ye-yes! It just wasn't fair! I worked so hard and didn't get to see!"

He exploded into tears and Hermione tentatively patted him on the back trying to console him.

"I think its time to get Dumbledore, maybe the Runes Professor as well, I have no idea what happened, but I recognize a summoning and binding ritual when I see one." Hermione sighed, getting up off her knees once again.

Remus and Lily nodded in agreement, and the group filed out of the room and through the trap door and into the tunnel that led to Hogwarts grounds.

It was getting colder as they travelled down the tunnel and Hermione swore she could hear teeth chattering from some of the girls. Lily, Tonks and her were bare foot, and in their PJ's, the girl Hermione didn't know was in a set of black ankle boots with massive chunky heels, Hermione was almost jealous of her ability to wear them, she knew that she would probably fall over before she could even take a step.

After a while they neared the opening to the whomping willow and Peter, who led the pack, reached out and hit the knot on the trunk, pausing its flailing limbs. He scampered out and James and Lily followed him bickering loudly. Hermione watch as Tonks hopped from foot to foot and Remus offered to carry her through the snow. They both climbed out of the tunnel and from the giggle Hermione heard outside she assumed that Tonks was in Remus's arms.

Sirius turned to her with a grin, "Want a ride?"

"I-I- What?" But before she could stutter anything else out he had her by the hand and was pulling her up into the snow outside, and then he crouched so Hermione could piggy back up to the castle.

Blushing red to the roots of her voluminous hair, she climbed on, ignoring how broad his shoulders were and how warm his hands felt through the thin pajama pants she wore.

Snape let out a snort behind her and Hermione glanced back to see him and the girl- whom Hermione realized had been very quiet about her identity- climb out of the tunnel. Snape had given the girl his cloak and she seemed very grateful.

The group trudged through the snow and up to the castle. Hermione smiled to herself when she saw that Lily had demanded James' wand and transfigured her socks into a pair of winter boots. The couple argued all the way up to the castle, but were silenced by a quiet chuckle.

Professor Dumbledore in all his red velvet slippers and housecoat-ed glory was smiling genially at the castle entrance. He peeked over his half moon glasses and gently joked "It's a little cold outside for a late night jaunt."


	4. chapter 4 unedited

At first Lily Luna wasn't sure what was going on. One minute she was flirting with Warrington at a Christmas party, the next she was falling onto the hard wood floors of the shrieking shack. The idea of time travel wasn't that new to her. Her Aunt had used a time turner at Hogwarts, and thought the Time Room was destroyed in the Battle at the department of Mysteries, she knew that many advances were being made now that there was a just cause to re vamp the department. Merlin, she was starting to sound like her Uncle Percy.

Time Travelling to the seventies and meeting her teenaged grandparents though was a real trip. Seeing her young Aunt, her adopted brothers dead parents, her great- godfather? And of course her teenage idol was icing on the cake. She was trying to ignore Pettigrew and not pummel him into the next century.

Asking for Professor Snape's autograph was a bit embarrassing in hindsight but in her defense, there had been fire whisky at the party.

She took a long sip of her tea and munched on an offered biscuit. They had been ushered upstairs and Professor Walker, the current runes professor was arguing with Dumbledore about exactly what went on in the shrieking shack before leaving to examine the mess they had left behind.

Lily Luna knew her luck though. The Potter luck, where the impossible happened.

Essentially the group was bonded with each other forever. The boys used a blood ritual and there was no reversing it. She was bound to this time, unable to travel forwards or backwards. Going home was not an option.

The idea of an alternate universe was something she would have to debate with her Aunt in the morning, Professor Dumbledore was starting to ask questions.

"I believe for the moment you will have to stay here at Hogwarts, hidden from the rest of the school while we sort out informing your family and the effect of your appearance here has on the timeline. Perhaps an introduction, and a bit of family history? We can start planning as the house elves arrange your rooms." Dumbledore settled into his cushy chair and motioned to Hermione- who seemed to be taking the lead to start.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably against Sirius, who has squished onto the conjured loveseat and had an arm draped around the back of it.

"I think it would be best if my parents weren't involved in this at all." She started, "They're muggles and are busy at university, I haven't even been born yet. It, uh, was summer of 1994 when I left…"

James was snickering about Sirius robbing the cradle quietly to Remus.

Lily Luna snorted in amusement and glanced to see Severus's unamused face beside her. He hadn't said much to her other than offering his cloak at the whomping willow. She had the distinct impression that he was a bit disappointed. She knew most of his story from her dad. He believed in sharing the truth with his children, once they were old enough.

She didn't know what he would do when he found out that she was the grand daughter of his worst enemy.

"…Nymphadora Tonks, but you can call me Tonks.-" Tonks was saying, as Sirius shot up sputtering, pointing an accusing finger at Remus.

Hermione gently pulled down his arm with a hush.

"It was Halloween, 1990 where I was. I think Mum and Dad will take it ok, I mean not much really surprises them anymore when it comes to me. I'd guess my mum is pregnant with me right now… but it might be good to warn her…" Tonks shrugged, knocking into Lily Evans making her spill her hot drink.

Dumbledore nodded as she spoke and a quill sprang up jotting down her parents names, He turned slightly to he and motioned for her to begin.

She smiled wryly, "It was the year 2023 when I left from the Slytherin Solstice Party at Malfoy Manor. My Father is currently the Head of the Auror Department and my Aunt is running for Minister of Magic, so I'm sure that they are using all of the resources on their end to solve my disappearance. But you can inform my great-grand parents of my arrival in the same letter you send to James parents to inform them of his use of illegal and experimental rituals."

You could hear a pin drop in the silence following her statement, as they struggled to comprehend the information dumped on them.

A deep chuckle started from beside her, Severus Snape was laughing. Eyes watering as he clutched his side in pain. Lily grinned and turned to look at both James and Dumbledore.

"Lily Luna Potter, my parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, Hermione is my Aunt, and my Grandparents are James and Lily Potter."

Hermione who had been reeling in awe, leaned forward excitedly. "Obviously you aren't from a war torn future, so we can assume that Voldemort was defeated?"

"You-know-who died ten years ago!" Tonks cried out in shock.

But Hermione shook her head, "He was resurrected at the end of the Tri-wizard tournament- May of 94-"

"And defeated for good in '98, the only problem we have now is the neo-death eaters and the Pro-Magic League wreaking havoc in London." Lily Luna interjected.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, interrupting the girls excited conversations and turning all shocked eyes towards him "Perhaps we should leave this discussion for tomorrow, your rooms are ready and it's been quite a trying day for all of us."

He gathered them all, instructing the boys and Lily to make their way to their common rooms, and straight to bed. Severus turned to Lily Luna with a crooked grin still on his face, and uttered a quick goodnight before turning in the direction of the Slytherin common rooms.

Then Dumbledore led them to a wing on the fourth floor, and moved aside a tapestry depicting a forest scene aside to show a hidden door. He bid them goodnight, letting them know to report to the hospital wing in the morning for a quick check up.

Inside was a very plain common room, with a couch, desks, and fireplace, but none of the knickknacks that made it feel warm or homey. There was only one door leading into a dormitory with three beds for them with crisp white sheets and navy wool blankets.

Hermione and Tonks clambered straight into bed, already in their pajamas, but Lily Luna stripped before climbing into the cool sheets.

But something didn't feel right. She tossed and turned for a long while trying to settle and could hear the other girls moving around uncomfortably. There was a burning sensation behind her navel, like a portkey gone wrong or a bad stomach ache that wouldn't settle.

Hermione finally asked after an hour of uncomfortable silence "Do you guys feel it too?"

Tonks grunted in affirmation, and Lily replied, "Yeah, somethings definitely wrong with us."


End file.
